


Is he the one?//Yes that's him.

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Clubbing, F/M, Getting Closure, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: She told him she loved him, she said they would always be together, she promised he was her one and only.She lied.





	Is he the one?//Yes that's him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justswim2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justswim2014/gifts).



> Ok so this was based on the prompt;
> 
> "A girl is hanging out at the club/bar when she sees her ex-boyfriend (A). She’s trying to avoid him etc, but eventually they cross paths somehow. He tries to talk to her but she’s trying to escape from him to avoid any unpleasant/awkward situations. Then, he says “I’m not here for you. I’m here for your ex” (another guy from a previous relationship, B)."
> 
> I took some creative liberties with it not going to lie, and honestly the relationships are not the main focus. This was my first time writing something like this so it's probably not great but it was an interesting challenge. Maybe I will write a sequel focusing on the member pairing and make it fluffy, we will see.

He didn’t want to do this, like, he reeeaallly didn’t want to. He would much rather jump off a cliff into lava than have to do this. But desperation drove you to do some crazy things. And so, here he was, standing at the bar of the new swanky club that just opened up trying to muster the courage to just do it. The bartender who had been watching him attempt to move away from the bar for the decent part of an hour slid him a shot glass filled with something.

“For luck” he teased in a low voice that made his stomach drop and a wink that sent his heart racing. But tonight he wasn’t here to flirt with the gorgeous guy behind the bar (or the one at the door, or the DJ, or the tall one at the other bar across the room) because he had his target in mind. And so he downed the liquid and flashed a charming grin before strutting his way towards the dance floor where he saw her last. There was no more time to be a coward.

Hana was dancing like she had nothing left to lose; letting the pounding rhythm take control and move her body like a charmer to a snake. This was the first time she had been out to a club in months, the first time she had let herself enjoy the freedom of being single. So of course, it would happen to be the one night that her ex was in the club too. They never went out together, he was more of a “stay at home and watch movies” kind of guy. And yet there he was, standing by the bar scanning the crowd like he was looking for someone. She decided to just ignore him, it was probably just a coincidence and the club was crowded enough that she wouldn’t have to see him. That would be, of course, if he didn’t start making his way towards her on the dance floor with a sense of purpose in his steps. This was not happening.

She threw herself deeper into the mass of pulsing, writhing bodies. It was almost too much, but anything was better than having to come face to face with him again. Making it to the far side of the club she breathed a sigh of relief, but that soon turned to despair when she spotted her ex leaning against the railing looking down on the floor. He spotted her and grinned slyly, like she had just walked into a trap he had set. Cursing whatever deity decided to toy with her like this, she didn’t even grace him with a smile before turning on her heel and pushing her way into the crowd again. The heat and contact was crushing but she would bear with it to avoid that smug grin.

He ruffled his light brown hair as he watched Hana stonewall him and dive back into the masses of clubgoers. He knew she hated the intensity of the centre of a crowd but it seemed she was desperate to get away from him. Which was a shame, because he hadn’t wanted to get sweaty this evening. It was only a matter of time before she resurfaced at the fringes of the dance floor, so he decided he would just wait and find her again later.   
Sauntering back to the bar he ordered a shot of something from the (very attractive) bartender. The tall man smiled brightly as the glass slid over, and if he hadn’t already committed himself to finding that one person tonight he would have happily stayed and flirted. But he just threw a wink at that handsome face as he swallowed the burning liquid before deciding he should probably keep an eye on the dance floor (and maybe the cute DJ, or the blonde bartender on the other side of the club). 

The heat was getting unbearable and there were too many wandering hands for her liking. So Hana made the decision to escape from the crowd and just lay low for a while to avoid her ex. But of course it was just her luck that only two minutes after she sat down in one of the secluded booths he spotted her and started walking over. As much as she hated the closeness on the dance floor it seemed to be her only escape. Bolting out of the soft couch and wincing at the soreness of her feet (why did she wear new heels tonight of all nights?) she skipped past him and squeezed her way back into the crowd. 

Dancing was no fun when you were constantly watching over your shoulder waiting for your ex to appear. She knew she would have to face him at some point to discuss everything that happened, but the club was not the place to do it. It had been almost eight months of total silence since the break up so why did he have to reappear now? It really wasn’t worth running the risk of him finding her, so she made the decision to escape the crowd and just go home. All she had to do was make it the short distance from the dance floor to the bar, and then out the door - simple. But of course, nothing was ever easy when karma had something against you.

“Hana.” She cursed at how her body still reacted to the honeyed tones of his voice. They had been together for over two years and despite the breakup there was a tingling on her skin when he spoke. But she refused to let herself get side-tracked, and just soldiered on through the fringes of the crowds. She had almost reached the door when karma caught her again.

“Hana.” His dulcet words never failed to make her stomach knot and her heart do flips in her chest. They had only been together for a year and a half but the urge to turn towards him was almost irresistible - almost. Instead she shook it off and kept walking, speeding up as much as she could in order to reach the door to the outside world. But the universe was having none of it.

“Hana.” Two hands caught her wrists and she was yanked to a standstill. She knew from past experiences that they would never hurt her, but there was no escape unless they allowed it. There was nowhere left to run. So she took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever was to come.

“Is this him?” Jaeyoon never raised his voice, not even at the end when he discovered her deception after two years of his love and trust. He always remained calm and gentle, despite the anger and betrayal she could see burning in his eyes.  
“I’m me, so you must be the one.” Inseong had been harsh, scathing words tearing into her soul when the truth was aired in the open. The fury that laced his every sentence was unapologetically forward and spoke volumes about the year they spent together.

“Yes, that’s him.” She didn’t need to address either one in particular, those three words were enough of a confirmation. Dread clawed at her throat as she waited for the outburst. Inseong would yell and curse at them both, demanding to know why he was the second choice. Jaeyoon would stare him down with his piercing gaze, silently judging every action and wondering how he could have been more. 

“Well, I guess it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” There was a hint of playfulness in Inseongs voice as he spoke, nothing like the rage she had been expecting.

“Likewise, you certainly live up to my expectations.” That was Jaeyoons flirting tone, the one he only ever reserved for her when he wanted something. 

They both dropped her wrists at the same time and the weight of everything she had done before was suddenly too heavy to carry. Spinning around she faced her two exes, the two boys she had divided her time and love between without ever telling one about the other. They had moved closer now, as if they were sizing up the competition. Neither of them had ever been physical before, but it looked as if they were going to start a fight. She held up her hands and was about to intervene when the unthinkable happened. 

Inseong reached out and took Jaeyoons hand in his, caressing his knuckles gently. Jaeyoon smiled at him shyly before lifting his other hand to brush some hair away from Inseongs forehead. It was soft and sweet, like a new relationship taking root. Hana was beyond confused.

“What -” They both turned to her and laughed. It probably wasn’t meant to be hurtful but she still felt wounded by it. Of all the incredible things about them, their laughter had been one of her favourites. They were properly holding hands now, and despite her confusion she registered how good they looked together. It was like they finally found their correct fit.

“About a month after we broke up, Dawon helped us get in touch. He shares a class with Inseong and a shift at work with me.” Jaeyoon spoke softly, if she hadn’t been used to picking out the honeyed tones of his voice in large crowds she might not have heard him. 

“We got to talking; about us, about you, about how we felt. It was painful and dare I say awkward at first, but we got over it fairly quickly.” There was no anger or resentment in Inseong’s voice, his words were smooth and enticing like they had always been.

“It turns out we had a lot of shared interests, and we actually got along quite well. Inseong shares my, what did you call it, tasteless sense of humour?” They chuckled at that and their smiles were bright and genuine. She missed when she used to be the cause of them.

“We continued to talk, and well, I guess we kind of fell for one another.” The look they shared was shy but pure, like a newly blossoming romance. She remembered when they used to look at her that way, and it stung to know they would never do that again.

“Yeah, but there was always this overhanging feeling that there was something not right. We both wanted more, but we needed closure first.” They both fixed her with solid gazes, no longer filled with love and trust but neither were they burning with hatred and betrayal. She felt so utterly exposed.

“So what, you came here because you wanted my permission? That’s ridiculous, I -” Inseong scoffed and Jaeyoon rolled his eyes at her. She had obviously missed out on something. 

“I didn’t come here for you. Actually, I hadn’t realised Inseong was coming at all.” Another giggle and a shared smile, they moved closer together so their shoulders were brushing. They were about the same height, it was cute.

“I didn’t know Jaeyoon would be here either. But it seems we both had the same idea. We came to see you once more, to get the closure you refused to give us when we ended. And also, to prove to you that we have moved on.” She wasn’t sure why they felt like they needed to prove they had moved on, why would that matter to her? It wasn’t like she kept some of their things and cried over what she had lost.

“So what, this is your closure?” There was a feeling in her chest she had never experienced before. It twisted and writhed, squeezing her heart and making it harder to breathe. Her two exes stood before her, together, and they looked so happy - it burned all the way from her stomach up to her throat. They looked good together, they were happy, they were free, they were in love - they were not hers.

“Yes, this is our closure.” “We are finally free from you.” Somehow those words spoken in pleasant, neutral tones hurt her more than the acidic, icy exchanges they had shared at the end of their relationship. They had truly moved on, there was nothing left for her now. 

“Goodbye Hana.” “Take care of yourself.” Their grip solidified, holding on to one another as if they would float away if they didn’t. And with that they walked past her, not another word or a final glance her way. She heard the door open and they left the club, together, without her. 

A part of her wanted to turn around and chase after them; she wanted to yell and scream and demand to know why they needed to see her for closure. But she couldn’t move, she was frozen to the spot with her eyes fixed on the still moving mass of bodies on the dance floor. There was music playing, she knew that - but the only sound she could here were her exes parting words as they left her, left together. A body bumped into her side shaking her from her stupor, he turned to apologise and smiled. He looked younger than her, but there was a natural warmth radiating off him that she craved. An ice-cold cage had formed around her heart and she needed someone warm to melt it. 

Someone, anyone - this boy would do.

Jaeyoon breathed in the cool night air as they exited the club. He hadn’t even had much to drink and yet there was a fire burning in his veins. The sensation stemmed from where his and Inseong’s hands were linked. Looking up from their interlocked fingers he found the other watching him openly. It was disarming but liberating at the same time. They hadn’t shared photos with each other for the entire time they spoke, and so this was the first proper look Jaeyoon had at the man he was falling for. And he was very pleased with what he saw. 

Inseong watched as Jaeyoon traced the lines of his face; his nose, his jaw, his lips. When their eyes meet he couldn’t help but smile, feeling a weightless sensation in his chest. It was like meeting him had lifted all the stress and pressure from his shoulders and left him floating, with only Jaeyoon’s presence keeping him anchored to the ground. There was a liberating feeling standing outside with their hands linked, no longer was he under the influence of Hana’s spell. They were free from her, free to be with one another. 

They took the first cab they could find. Inseong’s apartment was closer and so they directed the driver there. After months of sharing everything with one another through text and words alone, they could finally share the intimate moments they both craved.


End file.
